Kono
Summary Kono is a pure-blooded Saiyajin who had his family murdered by Ginyu special forces. After this event, he was found by Shin on an unknown planet. Shin, seeing the potential of the saiyajin and seeing that he was much stronger than all the saiyajins he had ever seen, decided to take Kono into the kaioshin realm and trained him to help prevent the resurrection of majin boo by teaching him all the techniques of the supreme kais After aid the Z warriors on earth against Majin Boo, Kono decided to live on earth to help Goku and his friends fight new threats. Appearance Kono have an apparence similar to Beat from Dragon Ball Heroes, with a spike black hair and black colored eyes and even use similar clothes, but with dark blue and orange colors Personality Kono is a very good and gentil saiyan who's like to aid people that needs help Personal Statistics Name: Kono Origin: '''My Mind '''Gender: Male Age: 45 years old ( physically 25) Classification: '''Saiyan God Combat Statistics '''Tier: 4-A | Low 2-C, 2-C Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist ( Is master in Karate, Judo, Taekwondo, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Boxing, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Aikido, Kung Fu, Tai chi, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do and many others), Pressure Point Strikes, Acupuncture, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers, and he changed the weather by powering up.Can also create ki barriers that can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective), Regeneration (Mid-High) and Immortality ( Type 1, 3 and 4), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Kono grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Kono locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Magic, Flight, Danmaku, Illusion Creation (Can make a fake image of himself appear to distract his enemies), Reactive Evolution ( Kono's body easily adapt's to the opponent's tecniques and abilities over the battle and his body also memorize damage to turns more resistant to the opponent's attacks), Existence Erasure (Have copied Beerus hakai wich is a technique that can harm intangible beings and erase souls), Shock Wave Generation, Power Nullification ( Can nulifies energy attacks and magic), Energy Absorption, Paralysis Induciment ( Can paralize people by creating a ki "barrier" around them and can paralize by hitting pressure points), Power Mimicry ( Can copy Ki techniques and fighting styles just by seeing them once), AfterImage Creation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict death by pressing a person's pressure points), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Pain Manipulation ( Can remove his sense of pain and cause a deadly pain via acupuncture and pressure points), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible people and sense souls around him), Non-Physical Interaction, Analytical Prediction, Attack Reflection, Breath Attack, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds on a planetary scale), Light Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (His version of Taiyoken is so strong that the light can negate energy sensing and disable the five senses of the opponents), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Adapted to Gravity via the Gravity Machine, Statistics Amplification, Sealing with the Mafuba, Healing ( Shin teaches all kaioshin techniques to Kono), Teleportation ( Can use Kai Kai), Dimensional Travel, BFR, Creation ( Kaioshins can create planets and stars), Intangibility ( Can vibrate his body to turn intangible), Portal Creation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can warp space and time to create portals and rip through dimensional walls), Invisibility (Can manipulate light travel to become invisible), Resistance to Paralysis, Absolute Zero, Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Time Stop (In the Tournament of Power repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time, as a Super Saiyan God retains this resistance in stronger forms), Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Control( Breaks Babidi mind control), Petrification, Transmutation, Extreme heat, Electricity, Soul Destruction ( Survived beerus hakai), Telekinesis and Explosion Manipulation ( While weakened after being beaten by Majin Boo, Babidi is unable to blow up Kono with Telekinesis), Matter Manipulation ( Survived an attack that turns anything into dust on a atomic scale), Possession, Sealing ( is able to get out from the Mafuba) and Telepathy ( Babidid can enter in the mind of every one on earth but cannot do the same with Kono) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System ( '''After going to earth and train hard for a few years in the time chamber, Kono becomes so powerful that even in a surpressed Super Saiyan state, he is able to defeat a amped Dabura that becomes trillions time more stronger and forced Super Vegito to fight seriously after absorbs the energy of multiple civilizations across the Milk Way galaxy and becomes more powerful than Kid Boo (who destroyed a large galaxy in a few years) and Buuhan) | Universal+ in base ( Kono base form is a few time stronger than Canon Beerus at Full Power), Low Multiversal in Super Saiyan forms (As a normal Super Saiyan, Defeated a version of Infinite Zamasu that sucefully becomes one with other timeline and is stated by Whis to be stronger than this version of Zamasu. In the Tournament of Power,as a Super Saiyan Blue, forced Jiren to use 70% of his full power. In the Broly arc, Kono is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Broly better than Frieza's did ''') Speed: MFTL+ ( '''Is faster than Dabura that also becomes thousands of times faster) | MFTL+ ( Can keep up with a 70% Jiren)' '''Lifting Strength:' Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System | '''Universal+ in base, Low Multiversal in Super Saiyan forms' '''Durability:' Multi-Solar System | Universal+ in base, Low Multiversal in Super Saiyan forms ( '''Can take ki blasts from infinite Zamasu and tanked Jiren Hits)' '''Stamina: Extremely High ( '''Can fight against much stronger opponent's for days')' '''Range:' Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai (He can teleport to other universes) Standard Equipment: '''As a Supreme Kai student, Kono can create weapons such as swords to aid him in battle '''Intelligence: Genius in battle, Above Average otherwise Weaknesses: '''Nothing notable. '''Feats: Defeated Infinite Zamasu forced Jiren to use 70% of his full power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Still Working on this Key: Base and Super Saiyan forms ( Buu Saga) | Dragon Ball Super Note: Sorry for my bad english Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Flight Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Original Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users